


Vena Amoris

by ConflictedParadox88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1500 words of pure fluff, Academy Awards, Ben wins an Academy Award, Celebrity AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hopefully no more, I don't know why I agreed, I promise, I want to write the Movie Ben wrote, Kermit made me do it, Padme lives in this one, Secret Marriage, She dies of old age, Star Wars AU, This is just one chapter, Twitter made me do it, Wait is it called Revenge of the Sith, Why Did I Write This?, but she's just mentioned, mentioned - Freeform, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictedParadox88/pseuds/ConflictedParadox88
Summary: This fic was inspired by this post on twitter by @_yigcr_What au is thispic.twitter.com/uFcFFcAP0r— 𝑦𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎🦇铁憨憨 (@_yigcr_)July 1, 2020and my answer to her photo prompt wherein I selfishly thought I wouldn't have to write this:Hmmm an idea is floating in my head that maybe Ben is a movie star and this is the day he reveals his wife to the world. ;)— conflictedparadox88 (@EntropyParade88)July 1, 2020
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Vena Amoris

**Author's Note:**

> Vena amoris is a Latin name meaning, literally, "vein of love". Traditional belief established that this vein ran directly from the fourth finger of the left hand to the heart. This theory has been cited in western cultures as one of the reasons the engagement ring and/or wedding ring was placed on the fourth finger, or "ring finger".
> 
> I know nothing about the Academy Awards but I wanted to try writing this. There are so many renditions of this. I have yet to find them, but if I do, I'll link similar stories at the end notes. :)

Vena Amoris

The bejewelled straps of her dress were digging into her skin, but beauty is pain. She checked her appearance one last time. This was going to be a long night.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Ben said, adjusting his tie behind her.

He was beautiful as always. His raven hair was styled and combed. His white dress shirt clung to his form further accentuated by hisblack suit and bow tie.

“Yes, love. I’ll be fine. Just jittery.” She answered, pressing her hands against the wall as they taught her in acting classes.

She was ready to bounce out of this place.

She looked in the mirror, and saw him eyeing her. A small smile bloomed on her face. They’ve been together for three years now, but he still looked at her like he did the first time.

He touched his mouth like he was thinking about something, and she saw their wedding ring. He looked at her eyes, came closer, and kissed her lightly on the shoulder.

“I love your dress, but I can’t wait to get it off of you.” He said, trailing kisses to her neck, and behind her ear.

“You and I, both.” She smirked.

He gave her a hug while they both looked at themselves in the mirror. She believed they looked good together. He was perfect, and his love was coming off of him in waves.

He closed his eyes, and rested his head on her shoulder. “I’m scared, Rey.” He murmured.

“Yeah?” She reached out to him, and massaged his neck. It was hard as a rock. Not usually a good sign.

“I think I’ll miss it being just our little secret.” He whispered to her hair.

“Little secret? We’ve been married a year.” She scoffed playfully and pulled on his ear.

He chuckled and sighed, “Yes. True. Now, I would be able to shout to the world that you are the only woman I love and will ever love.”

She closed her eyes as they took a deep breath together. They were syncing their breathing, allowing each other trust and comfort.

“I will miss it, sure but I think it’s time since soon we’ll have a new secret to keep soon.” She said, holding her belly thoughtfully.

He turned her around, and stared into her eyes.

“Really?” He said emanating his puppy dog energy.

“Well, we’ll see. I have a good feeling.” She said as she patted her hand on his cheek.

“I do enjoy the act though. He or she will come when they’re ready to come in our lives.” He winked at her with a straight face, and she gave a small laugh.

He kissed her mouth lightly, and pressed his forehead to hers. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

“Be thankful Rose gave me transfer proof lipstick.” She tapped her lips, and showed no residue on her finger.

“Oh? So I can…?” He tucked a hair from her ear, and his breath tickled her lips.

“Maybe?” She whispered.

He went in for a deeper kiss, and she felt it transcend to her toes. He massaged her neck, as she squeezed his. She felt his shoulders relax bit by bit.

He kissed like it was the first and last time they will ever do it, but they believed they have a lifetime together. 

They knew they had that together.

They closed their eyes with their foreheads together, and he started swaying them in their small dance.

He would always get a bit jittery, and this helped him relax more into the idea of the red carpet. In the past, they needed to arrive separately, and this ritual helped them feel their connection fuel each other.

He would always sing a silly little song, and today it was That’s Amore by Dean Martin.

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore_

_That's amore,_

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore_

_That's amore_

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_

_And you'll sing "Vita bella" (Vita bel-, vita bella)_

_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_

_Like a gay tarantella_

_Lucky fella_

A knock sounded on their door.

“Hey lovebirds! Time to go!”, Phasma boomed from outside their hotel door.

She gave him one last squeeze, and pulled his hand towards the exit.

\---

They arrived together, and they made an effort to keep their hands hidden from the cameras.

They smiled and waved, and people asked why they came together. They smiled and gave a kiss for the cameras, and left it at that.

Rey got pulled by their common friend Kaydel Connix, while Ben was pulled by his friend, Poe Dameron who also had nominations that evening.

Ben was asked numerous questions about the filming process and his directorial debut, since he was up for three awards. 

His film documented the life of his grandfather, a disgraced General during World War II, whose story they recently found through the new archives. His mother and uncle appreciated that a different view be seen about their father, one that they only thought existed in the mind of their mother.

Rey accepted to play the role of Padme and considered it an honor. 

Fast forward to today, they were both nominees, Rey as Best Actress for her work in Ben’s film, and Ben with Best Story, Best Director, and Best Picture.

The succeeding hours were a blur, and as the ceremony commenced, they were jolted when they reached their categories.

Rey, unfortunately, didn’t win, but it was a tight race that year. The films that year were all executed well, and Kaydel deserved it.

She mentioned in her speech that she was honored but she knew in her heart that all of the women in their categories deserve to have this award, and she dedicated it to them. She invited all nominees on the stage with her, and gave them a group hug.

When Ben’s categories came, he missed on Best Story and Best Director, but Rey squeezed his hand. He gave her a small smile, and clapped joyously for everyone who won.

“At least, I don’t need to give a thank you speech thrice.” He whispered to her, and that earned him a pull on his ear.

With the last category, Best Picture, Ben and Rey were relaxed. They didn’t need to go up there anymore. They just wanted to go home.

Rey’s dress was now fully digging into her side, and Ben’s knees were restless.

He whispered lowly in her ear and said, “I love you so much, Rey but I want to get out of here. Want to escape with me?”

She shook her head and laughed quietly, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Just one last award, and you can have your way with me.” She said while looking down at their hands.

Now, it was her turn to wink.

They were still looking at each other when they announced, “The Academy Award for Best Picture goes to Vena Amoris.”

Rey and Ben startled.

Poe had to pinch Ben to get him to stand up to deafening applause.

Rey stood up, and offered her hand to Ben.

He was trembling.

Their cast and crew were first to the stage, waiting for them.

When they reached the top, they both received hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Ben accepted the award, and Rey went about hugging everyone.

When they settled down, he looked at the microphone in front of him. He swallowed, and spoke.

“Hi. Wow. I can’t believe I’m here. I loved films growing up, and I knew it was something I wanted to do forever. Telling stories. Making meaning to what we experience in life. It’s truly an honor to be standing here in front of all of you today. This year was truly amazing, and I really can’t believe we were chosen.” He took a deep breath.

“Oh goodness.” He ruffled his hands through his hair, and he could hear Rose’s sigh from a mile away.

His hands were visibly shaking, and his palms were sweaty.

Rey whispered, “Ben, who would you like to thank?”

That roused him.

“Right. So, first, I’m so grateful to everyone who came and saw the film, and the support that we have received in my family. 

“I dedicated this film to my mother and uncle. 

“At its core, this film is a love story of a father to his family. When I first found my grandfather’s letters to my grandmother underneath the floorboards, I didn’t see General Skywalker. I only saw him as Ani: A bodyguard to Padme, A soldier who chose to train and fight for his country, A General rising the ranks, and a loving husband who wanted his dear wife to survive. He made choices, choices that weren’t the ideal. In war, there is always conflict, not just physically but emotionally. He was a broken man, and he was afraid to lose his family all over again. His life and this film brought me healing as it did to my family. It also made me realize that love is complicated but love is also easily given.

“Thank you for those who believed it was a love story and for those who believe in love.”

He was catching his breath to the deafening applause.

“I would also like to thank this amazing cast and crew. Stay for the credits everyone! All of their names matter, and without one of them, this film would not have happened.

“Lastly, I would like to thank Rey. My love, my heart, my wife.” He brought out their hands and proudly showed off their rings. Rey gave him a chuckle, and tucked his head to her side. Whistles could be heard around the venue, and that made him loosen up more.

“Without her, I wouldn’t have even thought to get this movie out into the world, and start a foundation I’ve been wanting to do since I started acting. She is the spark that started the Moving Arts into the Military Foundation, and we all wanted to recognize that art speaks and art heals.

“Thank you everyone for listening to our story. Thank you all for your art. Your art speaks to me, and I wish to continue this dialogue.

“Good night!”

They were given rounds of applause, and Rey was wiping his tears that he didn’t know he was shedding.

The cast and crew enveloped them all into a group hug, and they were slowly ushered out as the awards show ended.

Everything else was a whirlwind that night, then, they finally got back to their hotel.

“No more after parties for us.” Ben said, shrugging of his suit jacket.

She sighed while she took off her shoes. “Yes. No more. There will be a celebratory lunch with the cast and crew though, Phasma insisted that remember?”

“Yes, I remember. Rey, they know.” He hugged her close, and swayed her. Their feet bare in the plush hotel carpet.

“Yes...but wait. Ben! You just won an Academy Award!” She smacked him lightly.

“Well, in this life, I’ve already won when I married you. Everything else is background noise.”

He smirked and she pulled him and his bow tie towards their bedroom.

_Heart of my heart._

_Vein of my vein._

_Your counsel will always reign._

_My dear love, I will come home soon._

_Keep them safe, my children of the moon._

_\- Anakin Skywalker to Padme Amidala, 1942_

**Author's Note:**

> KERMIT MADE ME DO IT.
> 
> SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE POETRY. I think it's nice though. I have college poems in a notebook.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Comment or Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I live for the affirmation! :))
> 
> P.P.S. I have no idea how to put in the gifs or the tweets - EDIT: Figured it out! Thank you MFA101 for teaching me how! :D
> 
> Other works by other authors where they're secretly dating/married/whatnot (thank you S.C. of RFR) apologies the link with the author won't work 🙁:
> 
> [ **Yes, Daddy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262393) (2211 words) by [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar)
> 
> [**call me home and I will build a throne**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534453) (2244 words) by [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet)
> 
> [**leading lady**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385446) (2730 words) by [**bensolosgirlfriend**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolosgirlfriend)


End file.
